Different From The Start
by xBlackStars
Summary: Contest entry for: OnAMission. A FF contest entry based on the song Andy Grammer - Fine By Me, for the Pepper/Tony challenege. O/S T&P.


**Contest entry for:** OnAMission.

**Song:** Andy Grammer – Fine By Me.

**Rating: **K.

**Rules: **Please keep the rating K, K+, or T, No profanity, Challenge! Incorporate some part of the song into some part of the story.

**Entry: **Obsessionistxo.

**Word Count: **1,100.

**#;#;#**

_You're not the type / Type of girl to remain / with the guy_

_With the guy too shy / too afraid to say, he'll give his heart to you /_

_Forever._

Pepper Potts was known for many things, mostly for being known as Mr. Starks P.A who she had to deal with everyday for the past ten years but there was one thing only Tony knew about her. He knew she went out on dates only to tell said date that it wasn't working out with them. The reason why, Tony knew this of course she just wasn't the type of girl to stay with a guy that was too shy and that he'd give her his shy heart forever. It was obvious, that much was true. Tony over heard her talking on her phone to her parents who had been asking Pepper why she wasn't dating anyone – someone she could have a stable relationship with. Oh, Tony knew why. He had his eyes on her since the first time she walked through his office door at S.I – he was attracted to her instantly no doubt about it but he knew she was untouchable but that didn't stop the wall around his heart from caving slightly.

_I'm not the boy that will fall to his knees / With his hands clasped tight_

_Begging, begging you please / To stay with him for worse /_

_and for better._

The lyrics were true to Tony's ears, as he nodded his head to the beat of the song by Andy Grammer, the song had been stuck in his days after hearing it in Rhodey's car and like Tony being Tony, and he thought it was a perfect match to his and Pepper's relationship. Of course he could have whoever he wanted, prior to the Afghan accident he would have forgotten all about Pepper who lingered in his mind and go sleep with any women that wanted to get into Mr. Starks bed. That weren't intended for not sleeping reasons. Nope, Tony wanted Pepper, his gorgeous ginger haired P.A who had been with him for better and worse but Tony wasn't the one who would fall to his knees and beg her to stay with him. No, Tony did this in his own way.

_But I'm staring at you now / There's no one else around_

_I'm thinking you're the girl for me._

They were sitting in his office, she sat facing Tony's work computer as she tapped away filling in endless amount of work that she was meant to do as part of her job description only for Tony to be staring at her, from the corner of her eye she knew he was watching or rather staring but said nothing about it. So it was a shock for her when suddenly load pumping music came out from the speakers in the office when Tony moved over to the wall by the TV, unplugged his iPod and shoved it into the housing dock in the wall.

_I'm just saying it's fine by me / If you never leave_

_And we can live like this forever /_

_It's fine by me._

Pepper listened to the lyrics that the man was singing about the pulsing beat, she had stopped herself from ignoring it and to stop tapping away on the keyboard. She glanced up through ginger strands of hair that had fallen out of the bun and looked towards Tony who was dancing every faintly but noticeable. She had to giggle.

_In the past I would try / Try hard to commit to a girl_

_Wouldn't get too far / And it always somehow __seemed to fall apart._

_And with you, you, you / I can see what I need_

_I can dream realistically / I knew that this was_

_different from the start_

But as Pepper listened the lyrics that were being blasted out into the office her face became blank as she realized this was Tony's way of saying- she stopped that thought, he was just getting bored and wanted to liven it up a little in the office. When Tony noticed that Pepper had gone back to work he stopped dancing (well moving his hips mostly) and sat facing her beside the desk, his hands cupped his chin to hold up his face as he stared at her.

_And it seems that every time / We're eye to eye  
>I can find another piece of you  That I don't wanna lose_

_And I'm staring at you now / There's no one else around_  
><em>I'm thinking you're the girl I need<em>

_I'm just saying it's fine by me / If you never leave  
>And we can live like this forever  It's fine by me / I'm just saying it's fine by me_

_If you never leave  
>And we can live like this forever  It's fine by me_

Pepper took no notice what-so-ever at Tony, she completely ignored the fact he was staring at her like there was something all over her face. Then when the song came to an instrumental part a sigh escaped her lips hoping it was the ending of the song until Tony began to murmur the words to Pepper in a husky, soft like velvet voice.

_And it's never easy / Darling, believe me  
>I'm as skeptical as you  When I think of life without "us"  
>She's like "what we supposed to do?"  But I don't wanna come on too strong_

_I'm just saying it's fine by me / If you never leave  
>We can live like this forever<br>It's fine by me._

The song repeated the last verse three times for stopping and the room was completely and utterally silent. A pin dropped could be heard. Pepper's breathing was slightly increased as were Tony's. "Pep, don't date anyone anymore-" She interrupted, "You have no right telling me that I shouldn't date-" Tony interrupted her this time, "because I'm in love with you, and I have been for the last nine years." He murmured the last part. His words wavered with emotion and it was during that part that she couldn't smell the alcohol so why was he being so true with his words. He was never the playboy to express his feelings. "Say something Pep." He whispered, his voice breaking until everything went like a blur and before her knew it, Peppers' lips were planted onto his.

"You have a strange way of expressing your emotions, Tony." Pepper murmured as they broke from the kiss until Tony started it back up again.


End file.
